The 8th International Symposium on Osteoporosis: Translating Research into Clinical Practice will be held April 2-5, 2009 in Washington DC at the Marriott Wardman Park Hotel. Hosted by the National Osteoporosis Foundation this biennial international symposium will provide the most current and clinically relevant evidence-based information on the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of osteoporosis. In-depth educational sessions will address clinical patient management;current research advances, education and outreach;and emerging challenges and opportunities. The focus of the meeting is to present key translational and clinical research findings to practicing physicians and other healthcare professionals in order to impart knowledge that will improve the care of patients at risk for or who have osteoporosis. This scientific program is designed for healthcare professionals with an interest in osteoporosis and bone health across the lifespan, including those working in family practice, endocrinology, rheumatology, obstetrics/gynecology, radiology, physical and occupational therapy, and research. These include physicians, nurses and nurse practitioners, physician assistants, pharmacists, dietitians, radiology technicians, and physical and occupational therapists. The requested conference support funds will enable NOF to offer travel and lodging stipends and discounted conference registration to two groups of individuals. These are: 1) Health professional (non-physician) attendees who have been under- represented practitioners at prior Symposia. This group might include individuals employed at federally-qualified health centers, state chronic disease coordinators, NOF Support Group Leaders or other practitioners who represent diverse racial/ethnic backgrounds and/or persons with disabilities. 2) Symposia presenters who are female and/or members of traditionally underrepresented ethnic/racial populations and/or persons with disabilities. The expected results of participation in the 8th International Symposium on Osteoporosis are improvements in healthcare through increased knowledge of the most current research advances and medical practices in the field;greater competence in performing prevention, diagnostic, and treatment measures;and improved practice of high-quality, evidence-based standards of osteoporosis healthcare delivery.